


Cereal Song! Cereal Song! Cer-

by WatermelonShips



Series: Creatibug and Black Whispurr [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akumatized OC, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Ice Cream, Not Beta Read, OC-focused, People use both Papillon and Hawkmoth, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonShips/pseuds/WatermelonShips
Summary: Self contained stories that exist in the same universe as "Keeping Your Head Up".Most of these self contained stories will be chat-fics chapters BTW.
Relationships: Catherine Strain | Creatibug (OC) & Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Catherine Strain | Creatibug (OC)/Baked Beans, Will add more as they show up - Relationship
Series: Creatibug and Black Whispurr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830040





	1. Baked Beans Be Baked 1

**Author's Note:**

> Catty Beans- Catherine Strain.  
> Do Gay, Be Crime- Reese Phalk.  
> Jess the Boomer- Jessica Padilla.  
> Turttany- Tiffany Cook.  
> ~~~  
> Warnings- Spiders (Tarantula) and ringworm is very briefly brought up.

_ Saturday. August 10th. 4:06 pm _

Catty Beans

Uggggggg stupid demon thing ruining fun things ruining our camp fun

Trinity

Ikr?

Jess the Boomer

Whoever that demon was really put a dent in my parents' progress.

Jess the Boomer

They talked about moving again >:(((

Catty Beans

Whaaa!!! 

Trinity

That fucking stucks.

Jess the Boomer

It does ;___;

Jess the Boomer

[A gif involving a sad cat]

Catty Bean

I will fight your parents!

Catty Beans

Fight them I will!

Turttany

[A Tiktok link involving turtles and puppies]

Turttany-

My parents want to move as well but with the pet shop we can't.

Catty Bean

Not you too!

Catty Beans

Fight ALL you parents

Trinity

Mine has too much trust in the heroes.

Jess the Boomer

The heroes :000 the animal theme is super cute!! 

Jess the Boomer

Those heroes? (´∀｀)♡ Pure beans!!!

Catty Beans

Ehhhh they're cool I guess

Jess the Boomer

:000 xDD

Do Gay, Be Crime

Spider Hero.

Jess the Boomer

Oh no :(

Do Gay, Be Crime

Tarantula Hero

Jess the Boomer

Nuuu Dx

Catty Beans

Baked beans hero

Catty Beans

Worm hero

Do Gay, Be Crime

👀

Ringworm Hero.

Jess the Boomer

Oh gosh :00

_ Saturday. August 10th. 4:47 pm _

Trinity

That thing the hero did. Did it fix your glasses

Catty Bean

Hahaha nope!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Kagami 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is eating ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- Food is mentioned. If I need to add more warning/s please DM me on my writing Tumblr (Watermelon--writes).

The sunlight that glistened Kagami’s hair turned to shadow as she entered a bench under the tree. She stared at the waffle bowl in her hands, one of the new items André added to his menu. With Papillion gone, he had time to make more than just ice cream cones.

Kagmi’s stomach twisted. It… It was an unusual feeling, there will be no more akumas. No more Ladybug. No more Chat Noir. It was also strange, her best friends were those heroes. Kagami tapped the bowl. Despite it being two weeks, she still wasn’t used to not having Adrien around. At least she still had Marinette. Kagami nodded, she would invite Marinette next time.

She looked up and locked eyes with a girl. Kagamu instantly recognized the blue and blonde split hair, now accompanied by black bangs. The girl, Aimee Bassett, leaned against a tree, eating her own ice cream. Which, Kagami noted, was a waffle cone.

“You know, there’s a seat next to me,” Kagami said.

“Really, now.” Aimee said, her voice still as smooth as it was before summer break.

“You got bangs,” Kagami said, “they suit you.”

Aimee smirked, “Obviously, I wouldn’t have gotten ‘em if it didn’t.”

Silence fell upon the two. Aimee finished her ice cream firs. Kagami wasn’t surprised since a waffle cone could be eaten faster than a waffle bowl. Though, Aimee did steal one of her blueberries before leaving.

Kagami ate what was left of her ice cream as she exited the tree’s shade. Kagami approached her mother’s car. The sun made her hair shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Akuma Attack 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- (written) violence, the police show up at the end. If I need to add more warning/s please DM me on my writing Tumblr (Watermelon--writes).

Mud and rain water drenched Chat Noir’s body. Twigs and bark littered his hair. Chat grasped his baton, balanced between two houses. A jagged breath left his lungs.

“Where was Creatibug?” Chat mumbled. His eyes scanning the poorly lit neighborhood.

The harsh, cold air entered his body. Laughter cut his break short. Chat sprung up and lept across the spaced out houses.

“It’s time for your cat nap!” Chat landed in front of the akuma, Knight Night. A typical midnight akuma with the ability to blast people using her choker.

Chat’s baton crashed into Knight’s side. She wobbled, yet smirked. Knight tilted her head backwards, her smirk widening into a sickly sweet grin. She adjusted her choker. A beam of stardust sped its way to Chat Noir. He leapt onto an upturned car. 

Knight Night let a huff and shot again. Chat dove behind a wall belonging to one of the local gas stations. Chat leaned back, tensed and listened. Knight Night’s footsteps mixed into the harsh wind and rain. 

~~~

Lightning flashed in the distance as Creatibug ran up to Chat. She leaned onto a tree, catching her breath and wiped her mask lenses.

“Sorry for taking so long, I’m a deep sleeper and was at a friend’s place,” Creatibug said, “where’s the demon butterfly… Um butterfly akuma?”

Chat nodded, “it’s fine Creati. I believe the akuma is in her choker.”

The tree shook, leaves falling onto Creatibug’s ponytail. A laser beam shot past the pair of heroes. 

“Creatibug! Chat Noir! Give me y’all miraculous or kneel in pain to Knight Night!” An unpleasant whine escape from Knight Night’s throat when Hawkmoth’s mask appeared.

Jumping away, Creatibug gave Chat a confused look. “What did it say? The only French words I know are ‘no’, ‘sorry’, and ‘yes’!”

“She wants the miraculous,” Chat said.

She rolled her eyes. “Of course. Non déso-” Creatibug slammed into a tree and slammed face first into the mud, “-déoléé!”

“Remind me to give you some French lessons, “Chat laughed, “I’ll be the _purr_ fect cat to teach you!”

Creatibug chuckled as she threw the yo-yo. It brushed past the akuma and leaping into the sky, Knight Night shot another laser. The stardust beam slammed into Creatibug’s chest. She staggered back and crashed into Chat Noir. Creatibug stood and glared at the akuma.

“I guess it’s time for a Lucky Charm.” 

Chat watched as a red and black polka-dotted star plushie came into existence. Mud from Creatibug’s hands and rain soaked the plushie. Creatibug looked around. She wrapped her yo-yo around the plushie, using its wetness to her advantage.

“Chat.” She tilted her head towards Knight Night.

The akuma had landed next to the gas sign and was terrorizing an unfortunate racoon.

Chat Noir smirked and held up his hand. “Cataclysm!”

The plushie slammed into Knight’s face and the racoon dashed into the darkness. Chat brought down his hand onto the pole. An enormous crash and Knight Night was trapped under it. Creatibug ran to the akuma and broke the choker. A white butterfly emerged from Creatibug’s yo-yo. She shuddered as the plushie transformed into billions and billions of ladybugs. Chat smiled and turned to Creatibug, but found she’d already left.

The ladybugs cleaned up mud off of Chat and reversed the damage done by the young lady. Chat approached the victim, but was stopped by a police officer. Chat’s eyes widened when the victim was placed into handcuffs.

“Hey! She doesn’t need to be arrested!” He called out, “please, she’s a victim, not a criminal! It’s not her fault!”

But the police just ignored him.

His ring beeped and Chat sent an apologetic look to the akuma victim. He took off, hoping to reach the house before he detransformed.

A violent shiver ran down Adrien as he silently slipped into the wooden mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
